Love You Forever
by One Shot Glory
Summary: PreRENT ONESHOT. The day that April died. Who can't use a good ONESHOT every now and then?


**Another ONESHOT from your friendly neighborhood Finn.**

**Well, as some of you may know, I am a recovering meth addict that is clean for 4 months now and for my birthday last year my mom bought me a really nice silver chain link necklace to put my class ring on. I, being an addict at the time, sold it for meth. I of course feel terrible about it now. That is where I got the idea for this story. **

* * *

April Ericcson was buzzed, no not buzzed, high as hell and it felt good. She walked cautiously into the shitty loft she called home and looked around.

Roger was nowhere to be found but Mark and Collins were sitting on the couch discussing idealism. They looked up at her and smiled when she walked in.

"Hey April. Roger went to grab some beer." The ever-friendly Collins said.

"Oh ok. When do you think he'll be back?"

"Any minute now."

As if on cue the pounding of Rogers boots could be heard coming up the stairs. April's stomach went into knots. How was she going to tell him?

The shorthaired blonde walked into the loft with a case of beer, "Hey guys, I've got us some Anheuser-Busch"

Mark walked over and took the beer out of the songwriters hands, "Why can't you just call it Budweiser like everyone else?"

"That's not as fun that's why. Hey April baby. Where were you this morning?"

"I went for a walk."

Roger took her hands in his and kissed her passionately, she couldn't help but kiss him back.

"Hey baby where's the ring I bought you?"

This was the part that April was dreading. Roger had bought her a beautiful Celtic commitment ring. His band had gotten a gig at one of the more popular New York bars and he had gotten a good pay out of it.

"I need to talk to you about that"

"What's wrong baby. You didn't like it? Well blame it on Maureen she helped me pick it out."

"No sweetie. I loved it."

"You loved it as in past tense? You didn't lose it did you?"

"No. I didn't lose it. You love me right?"

By this time Collins and Mark were watching intently unable to stop themselves.

"Of course I love you."

"I sold it." April said as softly as he could.

Roger did a double take, "Hold on what did you say?"

"I said I sold it."

A mixture of hurt and anger crossed Rogers face, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SOLD IT?"

"I'm sorry Roger. I'm so sorry."

"What did you sell it for? What did you need the money for so bad?"

"An 8 ball."

"YOU SOLD THE RING I BOUGHT YOU FOR METH? I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!"

Roger raised his hands to grab a hold of April but Collins got there quicker.

"Roger don't. You guys need to talk about this." Collins said looking the angry man in the eye.

"We don't need to talk about anything. I get it. She cares more about the drugs than she cares about me. Fuck you April, fuck you."

Roger grabbed a beer and stormed out of the loft.

Mark started to follow him, "Don't Mark, he needs to be alone." Collins said.

Collins went and sat back down by Mark and April just stood there crying silently to herself.

"You know April, Roger is getting off his vices. Why don't you too?" Mark said in his fake concerned tone.

Mark hated April and everyone knew it. He never overtly showed it and he was always very friendly to her, but he hated her. He hated her for introducing Roger to the drugs that would take away 10 months of his life.

April just glared at him and went into the bathroom.

About 3 hours later Roger walked into the loft.

Collins appeared to be gone and Mark was asleep on the couch. He went over to Mark and shook him awake.

"Where's April? I need to talk to her"

Mark muttered something incoherent.

"What man?"

"Last time I check she was in the bathroom."

Roger walked over to the metal bathroom door and banged on it, "April we need to talk."

No response.

"Come on April we have to talk."

Still no response. At this point Mark is sitting up on the couch.

"Are you sure she is in there?"

"Pretty sure. The only time the loft door opened was when Collins went to get some food and I didn't feel the window open."

"April I'm coming in the bathroom."

Roger grabbed the bathroom key off the top of the door frame **(A/N: That's where my mom keeps the spare bathroom door key) **and unlocked the door.

Pushing the door open slowing, as to not startle her if she was asleep, Roger walked in.

"Oh my god. Mark. Mark. Oh my god. Mark. Call 911 now please Mark. Hurry. Please. Call them."

"Roger what is it?"

Mark ran into the bathroom and gasped at the scene that met his eyes. April lie in the bath tub with her wrist slit. Mark couldn't tell if she was still alive so he ran to the phone.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?"

"Hello this is Mark Cohen and I live in the Tent City on Avenue B the third building on the right at the very top and my roommates girlfriend tried to kill herself. We need an ambulance right away."

"Ok sir. Please stay on the line. Is she still breathing?"

"I don't fucking know. I'm not a damn doctor."

"I understand that sir please calm down. What is the woman's name?"

"April. April Ericcson."

"Can you spell that for me please?"

"A-P-R-I-L E-R-I-C-C-S-O-N is it really that damn hard?"

"Sir I asked you to please calm down."

"Are you sending an ambulance?"

"Yes one is on the way."

"Well good. Bye." Mark said slamming the phone down on the receiver.

He walked into the bathroom.

"Roger the ambulance is on the way."

Roger just sat on the blood soaked floor in a ball. Mark was about to sit by him and give him a hug when Roger stopped him.

"No don't!"

"Why not?"

Roger didn't say anything he just held up the piece of paper he had found on the toilet seat it read:

Roger- 

_I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you, but I can't stand the pain anymore. I don't belong on this Earth any longer, and trust me you will be joining me soon._

_We have AIDS._

_Love you forever,_

_April_

* * *

**Well what did you think? Reviews please, I really do appreciate them. **

**If you want to you could check out my other ONESHOTS. There is only 4 of them.**

** Thanks for reading.**

**-Finn **_  
_


End file.
